supergenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Part One
Welcome to Toronto, the city of dreams. Despite the normal life Toronto gives to its residents, for a select few, their lives are about to change- for better or worse. During spring break many left the city to find a warmer places, but every one is back now and "ready" to go back to their ever day life... Or are they? Disclaimer- Please be sure your character has been accepted before posting below-- Mrodd Chapter One: Welcome back from Spring break, but sadly, it's back to school for you, and Northern Secondary School is where it's at. '' Zach: *Walks into the school* I'm back baby! Zoey:*arrives at the school,and says shyly* Time for school.*sighs* Conor: *arrives, happliy* Hey guys! Ready for more school? Uneventful, boring school... -.- Zoey:*enters the school doors* Conor: *walks up to Zoey* Oh hey Zoey. :P Zach: Mmmmm Gym first thing *Smiles* Zoey:Hello. (( Start third person RP)) Zach walks down the halls to the gym. When he arrives, he gets changed in the change rooms. Conor follows suit, he walk down to the gym, and changes. he approaches Zach. "Hey Zach, ready for gym again?" He says. "Guess I got gym first,too." Zoey walks down to the girl locker rooms,and changes into her gym equipment.Zoey then walks off to gym class. Zoey arrives at gym,now noticing that she's early,"I didn't know I was early." Being early,made Zoey want to look around,so she went to the trophy case looking at all the names who've won trophys.''Wish I had one,thought Zoey.Zoey then got to the last trophy,a big golden trophy with the named carved into the trophy:"Mysterious," Zoey read aloud.How do they not know who won that trophy,they were there weren't they. Zoey thought curiously. Zoey heard footsteps behind her,she wanted to look around more.She reluctantly got back to the middle of the gym. Zach smiled at Conor and replied, "Yeah, I guess so..." Zach sighed, then walked out into the gym. Conor began warming up with the rest of his class, jogging on the spot and doing push-ups. "Ugh," he whispered, "How boring can this get?" Zach sighed, "Don't say that, you never know what we might hav to do next." Conor nodded his head slightly, and said, "Ya, I guess so." "Meh, I need to talk to you later... Something happened." Zach whispered as the gym teacher told them they were going to play dodge-ball. Conor looked at Zach, clearly confused. "Okay..." He said quietly, and began playing dodge-ball with the rest of the class. Zoey sat down on the bench because she got hit by a ball.Zoey looked around to see if anyone was looking,she then saw everyone was paying attention to the game so she sneaked her way to the trophy case.Zoey stared and stared,untill she heard the gym teacher start yelling at a few kids for goofing out.She sneaked her way back to the bench then sat down. Zach smiles at Conor, as he is hit and forced to sit out. He notices Zoey, and decides to sit beside her. "Hey" "Hello,see you got out," Zoey said,with a slight of guilt. Zach chuckles, `I was never good at Dodge Ball` Zoey smiles,"Me neither." Zoey heard the gym teacher call out a name,and a girl next to her got up and got into the game. "Well,we're the only one left." Zoey notices.12 minutes later,the gym teacher calls her name.Zoey gets up and walks into the game."Let's go,other people!" Zoey grabbed a ball and then she threw it at a boy.The boy got dodged the ball and grabs the ball that was next to him,he threw very cooly and Zoey got caught it.Zoey cheered and without notice a ball hits her side,the pain made her faint.Next thing she knew she woke up in the middle of the class,the pain gone.She wondered how the pain gone away,she decides to forget about it and went to the bench.Zach was still sitting there,so she went to sit next to him. "Good Try." Zach smiled, dodging the balls as they came to the side-lines. "Mind, you know aiming?" Zoey watching Zach and the others play,grabbed something on the floor.Zoey started examaning the object,she reliezed it was just a contact.Zoey sighed and threw it back on the floor,she then waits for someone to ask her if they knew where his/her's contact is. "What if some one needs that?" Zach chuckles, as he watches Zoey flick it away. Sam walks into the gym doors, staying at the side-lines. He takes a glance at everything. He starts to think. Let's see, what do we have here? Our typical jocks, he glances at the basketball players. our typical dumb blond, he looks over at the cheer leaders and Zoey. And, of course, are typical cool kid who's secretly a complete ass. He glances at Zach. Without a voiced word, he sits on the end of the bench, silent. "Well,they'll come trying to find it at some point," Zoey said.Zoey got called in,again,and walked back to the middle of the gym.Zoey grabbed a ball and threw it out of random.She then hit a tiny nerd,who wasn't even in the game.Zoey grabbed another ball and threw it a girl,she ducked and grabbed a ball that fling to her side making a boy out of the game.The girl then threw it a Zoey,Zoey dodged at the nick of time caught the ball getting her out.It was now a boy and Zoey,the only ones left.Zoey grabbed a ball out of a pile of three and threw it at the boy he caught it,naming him the winner. Sam is hit in the face by a ball thrown by the boy, and he groans and glares at the boy. "Watch where you're throwing those..." He mumbles. Zach gets up. "Cover for me." He winks, leaving the gym. I wonder if Mia remebers our date.... He leaves the school, and sits on the field, waiting for Mia. Zoey leaves the gym,to go to the restroom but is stop by a female group of bully," Um hello what are you doing in our school?" Sam's nose starts to bleed, so he sighs, and stands up. "Hey, guy." The guy who won the dodgeball match and threw the ball at him turns to look at him. Sam had his attention now. "Why don't you at leats apologize for punching me in the god-damn face for no reason, huh?" The boy paused, then laughed at him. Sam stepped up closer. "I said--" The boy, with no hesitation, hit him across the face and he slid against the floor, ramming his head hard against the benches. The boy and his friends all laughed, as Sam mumbled. "And this is why I don't like talking to people..." The bullys start kicking Zoey in the stomach while she was on the floor,"Oof!Please-" On of the big bullys stepped on her back."Why are you doing this?" Zoey said,coughing out blood. "Shut up!' On of the bully said,then she smashed Zoey's jaw on the floor.They roared with laughter,and left leaving her on the floor.Someone...help me.''Zoey then faints from the lost of blood. Sam groans, and gets up about two minutes later, wiping away the blood on his mouth. He groans, and ignoring the guy's jeers, and leaves the gym, wanting to go to the Nurse's office. Then he sees a girl, in specific the "dumb blonde" from earlier, sprawled out on the floor, bleeded and knocked out. He sighs. "I'm so going to regret this later..." He stops by her, and barely manages to pick her up bridal-style, then starts struggling to the nurse's office. He's about one room away from it when he finally colapses, not able to carry Zoey anymore with his injuries. ''I did a good enough job... He thought before he passed out. Is she coming? Is she standing me up...? ''Zach swears, then gets up. Of course, after what happened. Of course shes standing me up! Zach sighs, walking into the school, then he sees the two on the ground bleeding."Crap, I need to get you both to the nurse." He shouts, dragging the two. Zoey wakes up,and sees Zach dragging her.She gets startles as she sees Sam next to her."What happened to him?" Zoey asked Zach. Sam groans, and begins to wake up. He mumbles. "I was beat up by that d--k (censoring cause I'm assuming we can't cuss =P) who beat you in Dodgeball, then I passed out carrying you to the nurse..." "And Now Im dragging you both to the nurse..." Zach says. Robert runs into the school and heads to the attendance office. ''Only I would be late for my first day of school in a new country, Robert thought. Robert runs into the attendance office."Excuse me, I was late. My parents got lost driving me here. We don't even live that far away. Knew I shoulda walked." Robert gets a late slip and heads to leave. He runs out of the door to see two people being dragged by a third."Okay....Is Canada full of weirdoes?" Robert walks up to greet them. Sam groans, and with effort looks over to Robert. "Who are you?" Robert looks to Sam."My name's Robert. Don't talk if it's too strenuous. Looks like you got effed up." Robert looks worriedly at the injured Sam. Zach sighs, as tey finally reach the nurses. "You know, you could have helped." Robert sighs."Yeah, and you could have told me what happened, but that didn't happen either." Robert says snarkily. He realizes what he said."Aw, sorry. Just a little depressed." Sam groans as the nurses start lifting him up onto some medical bed, and decides not to waste effort speaking, and just watches them. "What ever, let sjust hope those two are ok. And heck, May as well miss some school." Zach chuckles, as he helps lift Zoey. The nurse yelps at the sight that Zoey has been healed all of the sudden."What's wrong?" Zoey says,confused. "Your bruises,they-they're gone," the nurse says. "What do you mean?" Zoey responds. "Do you feel okay?" the nurse asks,concern. "I feel great!" Zoey says,smiling brightly.She stood up and then stretches out her body.The nurse then faints from confusion."Are you okay?" Zoey rushed to her side and starts shaking her,gently."Guys,something happened to the nurse!" She says,very worried. Sam groans, and turns over to look at Zoey. His eyes widen when he sees her already completly healed, and the nurse passed out. "What... The... Hell... Are you?" Zach's eyes widen as he pulls out a note book nd scribbles somehting down in it. "Cya you all around..." He says as he runs out of the room. "What's wrong!?" Zoey says,she stands up."I'm a normal person like all of you." Zoey starts getting scared. Robert walks over to Sam."Want me to get you the hell out of here?"(they said hell on TDI, so... :P) "Where are you going!?" Zoey starts crying "You can go Robert, I'll stay here, I need to rest... And Zoey, what's 'wrong' is that you're now healed and the nurse is out cold." "I can help,somehow," Zoey says,"Just don't hate me,for being weird." Robert walks over to Zoey."Geez.....I don't have the heart to ditch you.......We just need to figure out what just happened." He rolls his eyes. "God, Zoey, we don't hate you." Zoey's heart brighten and gave both of them a big hug."Thank you,thank you!" Sam winces. "Please don't hug me. I'm still covered in bruises..." Zoey releases,and reveals that Sam's bruises are gone. He stands up, and is fine now. "What the Hell..." "Sorry," Zoey apologies. Sam looks at her oddly. Why is she apologizing? "It's fine, don't worry." "Oh,thank god," Zoey says,relief."So,what now?" Chapter Two: "I dunno... Wanna skip the rest of school and get something to eat?" Sam asks. "There's only, like, fourty minutes left before school ends anyways." Robert walks over to Sam and Zoey."Mind if I join you? They wont mind, I got here late anyway. And I really don't know anyone else." "Alright,let's get going!" Zoey leaves with Sam and Robert. Sam walks out of school grounds with an eyebrow raised. "That was surprisingly easy." "Yeah,no one tried to stop us." Zoey says to Sam. "Maybe the school never heard of security?" Sam jokes. Zoey laughs,"So,where should we eat?" "Let's see..." Sam closes his eyes and points to all the stores around him. "Eenie meenie minie... There." He opens his eyes, and is pointing to some Chinese food place. Robert follows them."Canada sure is beautiful." "Yeah,I just moved here." Zoey says,and enters the chinese place.Zoey finds a seat with two next to her."What should I order?" Zoey thinks aloud,reading the menu. Sam sits down next to her, then scans the menu. "I dunno about you, but I'm getting dumplings, rice, orange chicken, and a fortune cookie." "I should just get rice and a fortune cookie,in my opinion I hate orange chicken" Zoey tells the waiter her order. The food is delievered to them, and Sam opens up his fortune cookie, and reads what it says aloud. "Never sniff the inside of a hat..." (I really did get a fortune cookie that said that once. xD) (XD) Zoey opens her fortune cookie,"'You will never get stung by a bee'...What?" Sam shakes his head, and tosses the fortune cookie pieces into his mouth. "They needed to get creative with these, I guess." "I just got the fortune cookie,for the fortune." Zoey admits."Do you want it?" Sam shrugs. "Sure." He takes the cookie and eats it too, then starts eating his orange chicken. "I never ate food with chopstick,have you?" Zoey asks. Sam shakes his head. "Nope, and I don't plan on trying today." "Well,I am.Mind if I use these chopsticks on one of your orange chicken?" Zoey says. Sam passes the plate of the chicken over to her. "Here, knock yourself out." Zoey tests out the chopsticks on the chicken,and makes the chicken go flying everywhere."I can't seem to get ahold of one of the chicken!" Zoey laughs and giggles. Sam's shirt is hit by the chicken, and he chuckles a little before dropping it onto the plate and wiping it with a napkin. "Here, let me try." He grabs a pair of chop-sticks, and he manages to pick a piece up... For about five seconds, until it falls onto his lap. Zoey tries again,and manages to pick up the piece and puts it in her mouth,"I did it!" Zoey smiles,and hugs Sam. Sam blushes when she hugs him, but doesn't say anything. "Nice job." "You need any help with the chop-sticks?" Zoey offers. He shakes his head. "No, I don't want to learn how to use them." He starts eating the rest of the orange chicken with a fork. Robert intervenes."Not to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I do think we might wanna discuss what happened, and why that other kid....Zach? Is such a chicken." "I agree," Zoey says,starting on her rice."I have no idea how I got healed,or how I healed Sam." Zoey starts the conversation. "One, we aren't love birds." Sam says, rolling his eyes. "Two, I have no idea on either of those either." Zoey finishes her food and says,"Are we ready to go?" Sam finishes his food. "Yeah." He tosses the waiter some money. Zoey checks her watch,"School just ended." The three of them hears a loud bell in the distant. "I just hope we don't get detention." He leans back in his chair. "So what if we get detention? We'll still be able to talk to each other, basically all we were doing here." "That's true." Zoeys smiles,and adds:"Well,I'm going home." Zoey leaves on a street called:"Magenta Street". Robert turns to Sam."Anyways...See you later....Before you go...What if what happened to Zoey....happens to us? But, like different. We all came to this school around the same time....Meh...Might as well not worry. Let's just pretend that never happened. I don't think my heart can take much more...." Robert heads down another street to his house, leaving Sam alone. He waits for Robert to leave, then mumbles to himself. "Actually, if that did happen to us, that would be pretty awesome..." He goes back to his own house. Meanwhile,at Zoeys house,"Dear Diary,Today I met a a new kid at our scholl named 'Robert' I also met a new friend named 'Sam.All three of us had a great time together.Something else happened I mysteriously got healed from my wounds when I gotten beaten up by bullies.This wraps up this entry."'' Zoey finished her diary entrie. Zoey gets up and decided to call Sam, she tries to remember the phone number and dials the numbers she thinks is the right ones.'' "Hello?" Says a deep voice. "Is there a boy by the name of Sam here?" Zoey says. "Sorry,but no." says the voice.Zoey sighs,and tries another phone number. "Hello," says a man's voice. "Is there a boy by the name of Sam here?" Zoey repeats. "Actually there is," the man's voice replies. He then covers up the speaking part of the phone and calls out,"Sam,there's girl who wants to speak to you." Zoey waits for a response, but entertains herself by playing with a piece of paper. Sam picks up the phone. "Uh... Zoey? How'd you find out my phone number?" Zoey awakes with a start," Oh, sorry. I uh, found a piece of paper on the floor it said your name and numbers so I guessed it was your phone number." He sighs. "Why did I write that down again...? Anyways, what's up?" "Well, while I was writing in my diary I felt something on my palms so I looked at it and saw it glowing. Do you think you can explain it, like search on a computer because I don't have one." Zoey tells Sam, seriously. "Uh... Hold on." Sam asks, slightly weirded out. He types in: 'palm glowing' on the computer, and mutters what he finds outloud. "Porn... Wikipedia... Fake youtube video... Porn... Here we go." He clicks on a site. "Uh... According to this, palm glowing is the first sign in having powers." Sam then looks at his hands. They seem a little... Brighter then normal... Huh. He shakes this off as being paranoid. "Powers?" Zoey said, slightly weirded out and impressed. "Does it say anything else?" "Uh... Nothing important, no." Sam leans back in his chair. "Well, Zoey, it looks like you're a super hero now. Congrats." "I never knew they were real," Zoey says,"Guess I'm the first one." Zoey smiles. "And now, a super villain will convinently come out of nowhere too, that you have to stop." Sam jokes. Zoey laughs,"So,what do you think my power is?" Zoey starts to get serious. "Healing, duh." Sam says like it's obvious. "Remember the whole Nurse's Office thing? Healing yourself and me, then transmitting your pain to the nurse?" "Hmm,you're right.I can hurt other by transmitting my pain to others,right." Zoey says, getting everything through her head. "Yeah, you ca..." He trails off when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head, and sees nothing out of the ordinary. I could have sword I saw something black move... "Is something wrong?" Zoey says, concern. Zoey gets up from her bed and walks toward her mirror, still holding the phone in her hand. Zoey stares at the mirror for a while, but stops because she starts feeling dizzy,"Sam I gotta-", she falls before finishing her sentace. "... Zoey? Zoey?!" Sam sighs, and yells to his dad. "Hey, uh, dad? I need to go to a friend's house." The dad comes down, and gets into the car with Sam. "Where to?" His dad asks gruffly. "... I saw her going to Magneta street, go there." Soon enough, they're at the house, and Sam impatiently knocks on her house's door. "Who's there?" responds a women's voice.She walks towards the door,and looks through the peep hole. She opens the door,"Oh, you must be one of Zoey's friends. She's in her room," she informs Sam. "Yeah, whatever." Sam quickly gets inside the house, and knocks on Zoey's door. "Zoey?! Are you alright?!" Nobody responses, Zoey's mom comes in,"Is something wrong?" "Nothing, Mrs. Zoey's mom..." Sam quickly opens the door, gets in, and shuts it. He then starts looking around the room for Zoey. Zoey had a dream, she dreamt that she got killed by this red and black figure who had a deep voice. Zoey regain conciousness, before seeing the figure unmask itself and saw, Sam searching her room," Sam?" Zoey said in a soft voice. He sees her, and sighs out of relief. "Thank God, why'd you faint?" "I felt really dizzy, then I just blacked out. I also had this weird dream," Zoey replies. He sighs, and sits down on her bed. "Can you at least warn me next time you're gonna black out? And what was the dream about?" "Well, there was this red and black figure talking to me I can't remember what he said," Zoey said trying to remember her dream. Sam doesn't respond, as he wasn't listening. He was focusing on her shadow, confused. Did... Did it just move...? "I 'm just glad you came!" Zoey says, and she hugs him. He shakes his head, snapping himself out of it. "Uh, thanks. Glad I could come." "Why were you looking at my shadow earlier?" Zoey looks at Sam straight in the face. "Uh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Thought I... Saw a spider." Sam answers. Zoey is convinced,"So, sorry I frightened you." "It's, uh... It's fine..." Zoey wraps her arms around Sam and hugs him,"I'm glad you don't think I'm a freak." "No problem..." Sam mumbles. He looks past her again, and sees the bookcase's shadow move. "Hey, uh, Zoey, whataya say we go to the Movie Theater? Now?" "Uh,sure." Zoey gets up and grabs her purse. "Alright, let's go." Sam quickly gets up and walks out. What the Hell is wrong with me today...? Zoey and Sam arrive at the theaters,"What movie should we watch?" Zoey asks Sam. Sam looks slightly nervous. "I dunno, you pick, choose the girliest movie you can find and I'll be fine with it." "How about this," Zoey points towards a poster says:Percy Jackson and the Olympians:Sea Of Monsters. "Uh, yeah. That seems cool." He hands her about thirty bucks. "Here, go get us the tickets and some popcorn. I need to use the restroom." He quckly starts walking to the direction of the restrooms. Zoey buys the tickets, and goes to number 13.Zoey finds seats mutters under breath,"Thank god,it's still on the trailers." Sam turns the sink's cold water on in the bathroom, and splashes it onto his face, ignoring the stares he gets. Snap out of it, it's all in your head, it has to be... He thinks to himself as he leaves and goes over to the movie. "Hey Sam," whispers Zoey,"You made it just in time." "Huh? Oh, yeah." He whispers back. "For the movie. Good." Zoey reaches to get popcorn,grabs Sam's hand because there was no popcorn,"Um,Sam where's the popcorn?" "I dunno, I thought you got it..." He tells her, blushing slightly. Zoey gets up,"'Kay, I'll go get it." Zoey comes back with medium size popcorn and two sodas,"did I miss anything?" "Nothing really, don't worry." He grabs a soda, hand shaking a little. "That's a relief," Zoey sighs,"well I gotta go to the bathroom, if I miss anything important please tell me," Zoey gets up and leaves the theatre. She arrives at the bathroom, finds it empty and she sighs in relief. Zoey stares at her hands and she tries to make it glow, she fails but keeps on trying. Why can't I make it glow like last time? She grabs a pokect knife from her purse and closes her eyes, and stabs herself. She lets out a little yelp of pain, but relaxes seeing that her cut was gone and the pain has gone away. My hands are still on not glowing,why? "Alright, don't worry, I will..." He says, not paying attention. "Damn!" Zoey says, slamming her purse on the sink. The purse opens widely, showing all her stuff, she grabs her purse,"forget it." Zoey leaves the restroom and returns to the movies with Sam. Zoey trips and falls,"Oof," she struggles to get up and gets on both knees she then stands up. Meanwhile, Conor walks along the streets of downtown. His big sister was supposed to meet him at the resturaunt she works at, but apparently she forgot. As he strolls down the sidewalk, quietly watching the other citizens minding their own business, he sees a group of men walking behind him. They all seem very big and strong, not to mention the way they talk to each other, like they're all the best one. And the way they are dressed, it scares Conor. Although he has been downtown by himself many times before, he's never encountered people like this. But he's scared of what they might be. Conor turns a corner, and then another. His fears are confirmed as the group of men follow his every move. He puts his head down and his hands in his pockets, and picks up his pace, hoping they will stop following him. But the men pursue, picking up speed. Conor, not paying attention to where he is going, turns into some dark, lonely streets. One man comes so close to him that Conor can hear his low voice, probably moking him. This scares Conor more, so he heads into a dark alleyway. There is no exit. The men block the only way out of the small street, and Conor backs up against a wall. The most intimidating man approaches him, and Conor guesses he is the leader. "Hey buddy, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." Says the leader. Conor whimpers. If only his sister had picked him up. "Not talking, eh?" The leader says. and his buddies approach Conor. He fears for the worst. He just hopes he survives. As the leader draws out a switch blade, something in Conor kicks in. His arms feel numb for a second, then go tingly. He notices the men baking away from him. But why?